


My Monsters Can Fight Back

by Panic_At_The_Disney



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Monsters, Swordfighting, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_At_The_Disney/pseuds/Panic_At_The_Disney
Summary: "Will, don't you think you should know how to defend yourself?""I just don't see the appeal, Nico! How do you kill a monster without becoming one yourself?"
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060127
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	My Monsters Can Fight Back

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of death, not descriptive, but if this will trigger you, stay safe, please :)

Will was a social person, but he often struggled to know what to talk about. Most campers would happily recall the latest quest around the campfire, but Will had never been on a quest. They would brag about the seemingly invincible Ares kid that they'd manage to beat in a sword fight, but Will didn't know how to fight. 

Nico could always tell when Will felt awkward with a topic of conversation, and he did his best to draw the attention away from Will. He was amazing like that.

It happened at dinner one day. Nico had been given permission to sit with Will at the Apollo table because he was the only child of Hades. And it may or may not have also been influenced by a doctor's note. Just maybe.

"I hit the target on every arrow, Will! I bet that even beats your record!" a younger camper said excitedly. 

Will's expression became pained. "Yeah, for sure. You definitely beat my record."

Nico squeezed his hand reassuringly. Nico was the only person who knew how bad Will was at fighting, and it had taken a long time for Will to work up the courage to tell him. It was hard to admit, to be honest. It was embarrassing.

Suddenly, Will couldn't stand to be a part of the conversation anymore. He stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to the infirmary, let me know if you need anything."

"I'll go, too," Nico said, standing up with him. Will shot him a grateful look, and they walked together to the infirmary, ignoring the whispers behind them.

The infirmary was always empty this time of day, except for patients, which is why Will chose to go there instead of the Apollo cabin. He plopped down in a desk chair and gestured for Nico to sit on a cot. 

"Will, don't you think you should know how to defend yourself?"

"I just don't see the appeal, Nico! How do you kill a monster without becoming one yourself?"

"It's not like that, Will. Demigods have to be able to defend themselves, or they die. It's just the way of the world, Will. You can try to ignore it, but all that gets you is a painful death via monster."

"I know, I know. Who am I kidding? I'm just the head of the Apollo cabin that can't even shoot an arrow properly."

"Will!"

"What? It's true!"

"Okay, that's it. I'm teaching you how to sword fight. No arguing. You don't ever have to use it unless you're attacked, but I can't have a powerful son of Apollo wandering around defenseless, now can I?"

"Powerful son of Apollo? Yeah, right," Will scoffed.

"William Solace, you are the most powerful child of Apollo that has ever been at Camp Half-Blood! Your healing skills, and not to mention people skills, rival that of your father himself!"

Will smiled softly. "Thank you, Nico. Are you serious about teaching me?"

"Yes. Everyday. Starting now. Let's go."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Will. C'mon."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Teaching Will proved harder than Nico had thought. He'd known Will was bad at fighting, but Will was _EXCEPTIONALLY_ bad.

Nico decided to start off with the basics. "Okay, so your stance is completely wrong, so we'll start with that."

"What's wrong with my stance?!"

"Well, for starters, you're not even holding a sword."

Will flushed. "That's not my fault."

"How is it not your fault? You didn't think to bring your weapon to a sword fighting lesson?"

"I don't own one," he said quietly.

"What?"

"I said I don't own one! I'm sorry! I'm helpless and I have to rely on other people to save me because I don't even own a sword. I'm sorry, Nico." He sighed.

Nico's jaw dropped, but he walked over to Will.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I wasted your time. You're just trying to help me, but I'm helpless, Nico. You might as well quit now."

"No!"

Will looked startled by Nico's sudden outburst. The son of Hades softened his tone.

"I'm not quitting. I don't do that. I'll help you learn, and I'll get you a sword, okay?"

Will sighed dejectedly. "Okay."

"Starting with the sword. To the forge!"

Nico grabbed Will's arm and pulled him towards the Hephaestus kids' forge.

"Nico, what...?"

"You need a sword, right? So we make one. It's not the first time I've made a sword, Will. True, the only other time I made one, I used my powers as Ghost King to summon stygian iron and forge a sword that only Hades and his children can wield, but still."

"Are you sure you can do this? Maybe we should just ask the Hephaestus kids to make one for us. If you die because you stood too close to a fire, I will personally murder you," Will threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You know I would."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't," Will said cheerfully, linking their arms together.

"Okay, fine. We'll have the Hephaestus kids hook us up with a sword. It'll probably take less time, too. I'm surprised you're not protesting to getting a sword in the first place."

"Nah. I think you're right. And I'll only use it in an emergency. It might take me a while to learn how to use it without decapitating myself, though."

"It's okay, I can teach you. And I'll be patient. And until you do know how to use it properly, I'll protect you."

"You'll protect me?"

"Always and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave prompts in the comments!


End file.
